1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field effect transistor formed in an epitaxially grown crystal layer formed of GaN or AlGaN on a Si substrate, and a MMIC including the field effect transistor.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor device is known in which an epitaxially grown crystal layer formed of GaN or AlGaN is formed on a Si substrate, and in which a field effect transistor is formed in the epitaxially grown crystal layer (see, for example, Japanese patent Laid-Open Nos. 2009-206142 and 2010-67662).